


Star Wars: Episode I: Alliance

by BillytheKid0817



Series: The Shan Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillytheKid0817/pseuds/BillytheKid0817
Summary: It is a dark time for the galaxy. The Galactic Rebel Alliance has accomplished their second major victory against the heinous Galactic Empire. After the destruction of the Death Star the valiant rebel fighters are now on the run. Meanwhile across the galaxy another war is happening between the autonomous beings known as the Transformers. Two factions are in the midst of conflict, the Autobots led by heroic Optimus Prime and the evil Decepticons led by the vile Megatron. Fate will intervene to bring the Autobots and Rebels together, and a new hero will rise.
Series: The Shan Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616608





	1. Timeline

ABY- After Battle of Yavin

** 0ABY- Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope **

-Star Wars: Alliance- 2 years and 2 months ABY.

-Star Wars: The Galactic Civil Prime Wars- set 1 month after "Alliance"

-Star Wars: The Return of Primus- set 2 months after the events of "Prime Wars"

(All three stories happen over a time span of 10 months)

** 3ABY- Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back **

** 4ABY- Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi **

****


	2. Dramatis Persona

Optimus Prime (Transformer Male Autobot Leader)

Bumblebee (Transformer Male Autobot Scout)

Ultra Magnus (Transformer Male Autobot Wrecker squad leader)

Preceptor (Transformer Male Autobot Scientist)

Bulkhead (Transformer Male Autobot Heavy)

Wheeljack (Transformer Male Autobot Soldier)

Jetfire (Transformer Male Autobot air commander)

Ratchet (Transformer Male Autobot Medic)

Grimlock (Transformer Male Tyrannosaurus Dinobot)

Slag (Transformer Male Triceratops Dinobot)

Sludge (Transformer Male Apatosaurus Dinobot)

Snarl (Transformer Male Stegosaurus Dinobot

Swoop (Transformer Male pterodactyl Dinobot)

Megatron (Transformer Male Decepticon Leader)

Starscream (Transformer Male Decepticon Air Commander)

Soundwave (Transformer Male Decepticon Lieutenant)

Kikks (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Gregor (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Logan (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Checkman (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Buck (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Roach (Human Female Rebel Soldier)

Darman (Human Male Rebel Alliance Special Forces Captain)

Luke Skywalker (Human Male Rebel Leader)

Han Solo (Human Male Rebel Smuggler)

Princess Leia (Human Female Rebel Leader)

Admiral Ackbar (Mon Calamari Male Rebel Fleet commander)

Darth Vader (Human Male Sith Lord)


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

* * *

It is a period of civil war across the galaxy. The Galactic Rebel Alliance has just accomplished their second major victory against the heinous Galactic Empire. The Rebels have successfully destroyed the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. Unfortunately, the Rebels are now on the run from the relentless Imperial forces. Across the stars another civil war is being fought between the autonomous beings known as the Transformers. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons, led by Megatron. With both sides depleting in numbers, fate will intervene to bring the Autobots and Rebels together in an Alliance of epic proportions.


	4. Still Running

In deep space the Rebel fleet is in the middle of a small skirmish between an Imperial patrol.

"Imperial boarding parties! All hands, defend the ship!" Admiral Ackbar said over the intercom

In the armory, members of the 61st Mobile Infantry Unit are standing by waiting for the Imperials.

"Kikks!" Logan said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder

"You ready?" Logan asked

"Ready to rock." Kikks said

The other members of Twilight Company walk up.

"Gregor, Buck, Roach, Checkman." Logan said

Kikks grabs Gregor and gives his little brother a nougie.

"Knock it off Kikks." Gregor says

Then an alarm goes off and the door opens. Blaster fire and grenades rain down on the Rebels.

"Keep'em away from the weapons!" Buck yelled

A stormtrooper runs in and is immediately blasted back by Roach's sniper.

"Let's move Twilight!" Logan yelled

The squad of Rebels run out into the hallway and push the Imperial forces back. The squad push the imperial's back into the hanger.

"Let's go, we got'em now!" Kikks said

"Hold it, we'll take it from here." Darman said

Before Kikks could speak Darman's special forces squad charge into the hanger. Kikks punches the wall and yells.

"Every time, every time we get close to our objective Alliance Special Forces show up." Kikks said

"Let it go Kikks." Logan said

"He has a point Logan." Roach said

"I tell ya, Darman has it out for us." Gregor says

"Come on, lets head back to the lounge." Buck said

Roach pats Kikks on the shoulder. Kikks turns and looks out into space to see the remains of the Imperial patrol fleet.


	5. Fighting an Unwinnable War

Far across the reaches of space a lone plant is locked in the heat of conflict. A black and yellow vehicle drives and jumps across a destroyed bridge. Gun fire and debris go in all directions. The black and yellow vehicle transforms into a robot. He takes cover behind a barrier. Then a dark green robot runs up beside him.

"What's the situation 'bee?" Bulkhead asked

"Decepticons overran my position. Tyger Pax has fallen. Where is your squad?" Bumblebee said

"The Wreckers were ordered by 'mags to go out and assist any Autobot in the field." Bulkhead said

Bulkhead stands up, fires his cannon at a group Decepticons and ducks back down. Over the radio a voice is heard.

"Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots! Retreat to Iacon. Tyger Pax has fallen to the Decepticons." the voice said

"You heard Optimus, Bulkhead. Let's get outta here." Bumblebee said

The two transform and race back to Iacon. On the opposite sides of the battle the Decepticons celebrate their victory. Megatron clenches his fist in the air.

"Well done Decepticons. Now we are much closer to defeating the Autobots!" Megatron says

"Lord Megatron, we have prisoners." Starscream says

Megatron turns and looks at the group of Autobots. He walks over to them.

"Please, have mercy." one of the prisoners says

Megatron grabs the soldier and drags him to the center of the crowd. Megatron activates his mace and beats the head in of the Autobot soldier. Megatron faces the crowd with his mace still in head dripping energon.

"There is no mercy in war." Megatron proclaims

"Kill them all." Megatron says pointing at the prisoners

Back at Iacon the Autobots assess the outcome of the battle. When the Autobots arrive back at the base they are approached by a red and blue robot.

"It is good to see all of you." Megatron says

"We lost 50 soldiers, sir." Ultra Magnus says

"There sacrifices will not be in vein old friend." Optimus says

Five reptile like Autobots charge in.

"Easy Grimlock." Optimus says

Grimlock and the others transform back into robots.

"Did you find anything?" Optimus asked

"Grimlock and Dinobots find nothing, energon gone." Grimlock says

"Then that means this war is one more step closer to Decepticon victory." Optimus says

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walk into the command center.

"Optimus, Tyger Pax has fallen. We did our best." Bumblebee said

"I'm glad you and Bulkhead are safe." Optimus said

Then Ultra Magnus's voice is heard over the speaker.

"Wreckers, report to the barracks."

Bulkhead pats Bumblebee on the shoulder and walks off. A red and white robot and a dark red robot walk in.

"Ironhide, Ratchet what is the report?" Optimus asked

"50% of our army is either dead or injured." Ratchet said

"We're running low on ammo and supplies. Optimus, maybe it is time we search for help." Ironhide said

"We could use some of our deep space probes to search for anyone willing to help our cause." Ratchet said

"At this point there is no other alternative. Activate the probes...and Primus help us." Optimus says


	6. A Mocked Legacy

In the Rebel Alliance flagship Home One, squad D of Twilight Company is in the lounge area.

"We've been on the run for 2 years." Gregor said

"Could be worse." Logan said

Kikks walks over to the jukebox. Stevie Ray Vaughan's 'Tightrope' begins to play.

"Nice choice, sarge" Buck says

Before anyone can say anything, Darman and his Special Forces squad walk in.

"Well look at what we got here." Darman said

"Keep it cool Kikks." Roach said

"If you're here to start trouble then leave." Checkman said

"Shut it runt." Drax says

"You and your lackeys aren't welcome here." Kikks said

"You're one to talk. If I had to my way, I'd throw you and your brothers out." Darman said

"I'd rather join a band of pirates then follow the Rebellion under your leadership." Kikks said

"How dare you! If it now for us you'd be dead." Willis said

"I think we would've been fine. You know what your problem is Darman. You're too cocky." Kikks said

"Oh please, why should I listen to someone with the most pathetic family in the galaxy." Darman said

Kikks, Logan, and Gregor stand up.

"Run that by us again?" Gregor asked

"You heard me." Darman said, pushing Kikks

On the jukebox Stevie Ray Vaughan's 'House is a 'rockin' begins to play.

Kikks smiles to himself and sucker punches Darman.

"No one disrespects our family." Logan says

Darman gets to his feet.

"You're dead Twilight." Darman says

A brawl breaks out between the two squads. Roach takes a chair and slams it against the back of a Special Forces troops. Buck jump kicks Drax into the table. Darman gets up and lunges at Kikks. Kikks moves out of the way. Darman punches Kikks in the eye. Kikks grabs a bottle and slams against Darman's head. 45 minutes go by and Darman and his team are lying battered and broken in the mess of what was left of the lounge. The members of Twilight Company are sitting at the bar passing around a bottle of whiskey while listening to Frank Sinatra's 'Live Until I Die'. Rebel Security personnel walk in.

"Get these men some medical attention."

Six medical personnel walk in with stretchers to remove Darman's team.

"You and your squad are to be detained."

"Let's get this over with." Buck said downing the rest of the whiskey

They all turn around and hold out their hands.


	7. Heroes of the Rebellion

When Twilight company was brought into the brig they were split up. Kikks sits in the middle of his cell and thinks about his old life.

"Logan brought us here to start a fresh life. Still, I wonder what life would've been if the Empire never formed." Kikks said to himself

The cell door clicked open. The silhouette of a familiar smuggler walked in.

"Let's take a walk kid." Han Solo said

Kikks followed Han into the elevator, which led to the hanger.

"Before you say anything Han. I didn't start that fight." Kikks said

"Don't worry Kikks, you're not in trouble. I saw the video; you were only defending yourself, quite well if I may add." Han said

"Just like you taught me." Kikks said

The two walks past the medical bay and into the hanger up to Han's ship the Millennium Falcon. Then the 7-foot-tall Wookie, Chewbacca walked down the ramp toward the two. Chewie grabbed Kikks and gave him a hug.

"How ya doing Chewbacca?" Kikks asked

"rrrowh." Chewie responded

"Good to know." Kikks said

"Han!" a familiar female voice said

Han and Kikks turn to see Princess Leia walking toward them.

"We have reports of a functioning base on Raxus Prime." Leia said

"Raxus Prime, that junkyard?" Kikks asked

"That's right, Han get the falcon ready. You, me, Chewie, 3P0, Luke and Artoo are going. Bring him too. We need all the help we can get." Leia said pointing to Kikks.

"Let's go Kikks." Han said boarding the falcon.


	8. Megatron's Thoughts

Megatron stands in the command center of his stronghold at Kaon. He walks over to the window and stares down at the legions of Decepticon troops. He begins to think. "What are you up to Optimus Prime?" He walks over to the console and presses play. He watches 4 Autobot scout probes launch from Cybertron's surface. Megatron yells and smashes the console. A Decepticon runs up to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, sir."

Megatron grabs the soldier by the head and begins to scream. The muffled screams of the soldier were drown out by energon leaking from the creases in Megatron's hand. Megatron picks up the dead soldier, rips him in two and throw's him on the ground.

"Enough wasting time. Find those probes now!" Megatron yells


	9. Raxus Prime

The planet of Raxus Prime rotates in space as two small ships fly down to the planet surface. Han Solo and company walk off the ramp of the falcon to meet up with Luke Skywalker and R2-D2. Kikks shakes Luke's hand.

"Good to see you again Commander Skywalker." Kikks said

"Pleasure to work alongside again." Luke said

The group meets in between the two ships.

"Alright, here is the plan. There is supposed to be an operable base here on Raxus Prime. Han, Chewie and I will go the front way. Luke, Artoo, and Kikks will go the back way." Leia said pointing to the holomap of the base.

"Sounds like a plan." Luke said

The group splits up.


	10. Scavengers

Kikks, Luke, and Artoo go past old star cruisers, wrecked battleships, and broken armor.

"You ever regret joining the Rebellion Kikks?" Luke asked

"No, do you?" Kikks asked

"Not in a million years." Luke said

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"What made you join?" Luke asked

"Family killed by the Empire, plus my brothers and I were tired of living on the streets." Kikks said

The three walks up to the back-entrance door.

"Artoo, plug into the console." Luke said

"What have we got here?" a voice said

Kikks and Luke turn around to see a group of scavengers looking at them. 

"Luke Skywalker, the man who destroyed the Death Star." another voice said

Luke reaches for his lightsaber, but he is shot by a stun gun before he can ignite it. Kikks unslings his rifle and opens fire. He drags Luke into the doorway Artoo opened. Kikks takes Luke's saber and ignites it. Back on Home One, Logan is sitting in the lounge smoking a cigar when he falls out of his chair.

"Kikks what did you do?" Logan said

Kikks drags Luke's unconscious body outside and faces him the opposite direction of the dead scavengers. Kikks takes Luke's lightsaber and puts it in Luke's hand. Kikks looks over at Artoo, he walks over to him and kneels.

"As far as you're concerned, Luke killed those guys." Kikks said

Artoo beeps in acknowledgement.

Luke gets up and before he can say anything his comlink goes off.

"Luke, you, Kikks and Artoo get back to the ship. This planet is a bust." Han said

Kikks, Luke, and Artoo take off back to the falcon. An Autobot probe follows the three.


	11. ... --- ... (SOS)

The group escapes Raxus Prime and goes into hyperspace back to the Rebel Fleet.

"Well that sucked." Kikks said

"I'm glad nobody got hurt." Leia said

Chewbacca yells as he jumps on a probe droid.

"How did this thing get on my ship?" Han asked

"It must've stowed away in all the chaos." Leia said

The probe begins to speak in an unknown language.

"What's it saying 3P0?" Leia asked

"My apologies Princess, but of my six million forms of communication in my database this is not one of them." 3P0 said

The probe then begins to flash a small light in an odd pattern.

"It could be a new model of the Imperial probe droid." 3P0 said

"Best thing to do is disable it and take it with us." Leia said

Kikks recognizes the pattern of the light and runs forward.

"That's Morse code!" Kikks yells


	12. Message from Cybertron

Kikks looks at the probe still flashing the S.O.S signal. He presses a button on the probe and a message begins to play. The group turns and looks.

"To anyone who finds this probe. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I am a transformer from the planet of Cybertron. We are at war with the Decepticons, led by Megatron. We are losing this war. In this probe are coordinates of Cybertron for anyone willing to help us." Optimus said

"Before we decide anything we must get back to the fleet." Leia said

"Perfect timing we're dropping out of hyperspace now." Han said

The Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing drop out of hyperspace and land on Home One. The group walks off the ramp and carry the droid to the conference room. Kikks is stopped by a Special Forces Security guard.

"Authorized personnel only."

"Fine, I need a drink anyway." Kikks said


	13. Mission to Cybertron

Kikks walks into the lounge and sits at the bar.

"Whiskey." Kikks says to the droid

Buck and Roach walk in and sit at the bar with Kikks.

"How was the mission sarge?" Buck asked

"We found the base, but it wasn't operational." Kikks said

Logan then grabs Kikks by the collar and drags him into the hallway.

"Did you use the force?" Logan asked

"No, why would I?" Kikks asked

"I don't know, you tell me." Logan said

The Rebel Intercom comes on and Princess Leia begins to speak.

"Men and women of the Rebel Alliance. As you know we have discovered a probe with a message for help. One of the Rebel Alliance's mission is to help those in need. I know right now we are in a difficult time. I ask you to find it in yourself to stand and help. May the force be with us." Leia said

"All ships, set course for Cybertron." Admiral Ackbar said


	14. An answered call

On Cybertron the Autobots scramble for battle at their capitol city of Iacon.

"Let's go, move it Wreckers." Ultra Magnus says

"Bulkhead, Preceptor, and Wheeljack rush toward the city wall.

"What’s the situation sir?" Preceptor asked

"Decepticons have launched an attack on the city wall." Ultra Magnus says

Bulkhead throws a grenade into a crowd of Decepticons. It explodes sending parts and energon everywhere.

"Jetfire, need an airstrike on these coordinates." Preceptor says

"Copy." Jetfire responds

Three Autobot aerial bots release energon bombs on the Decepticon attack group.

"Optimus sir, there is an opening in the Decepticon's right flank." Ultra Magnus says

An Autobot gunship flies overhead into the battlefield. The side doors open.

"Roger that Ultra Magnus." Optimus says

"Sludge protect Iacon." Sludge says jumping out the ship and transforming into his Apatosaurus Dino mode.

"Slag kill Decepticons." Slag says transforming into his Triceratops Dino mode and jumping out the ship

Optimus jumps out the ship and impales a Decepticon with his ax. He transforms and plows through the Decepticon ranks. Swoop flies in and shoot a fireball at a Decepticon tank causing it to explode. Snarl crushes a group of Decepticons. The Decepticons suddenly retreat.

"Return to Iacon Dinobots. They'll be back." Optimus says

"Optimus, there is a response from one of the probes." Hound says

Optimus runs through the base into the command center. Optimus walks up to the console and a small holographic human spring to life.

"Optimus Prime of the Autobots. I am Princess Leia Organa of the Galactic Rebel Alliance. We are just outside your planet's atmosphere." Leia said

"We read you Princess. We're sending you coordinates of where to meet us." Optimus says

"We may have a chance to win this war." Optimus says


	15. First Contact

A Rebel blockade runner carrying Princess Leia, two battalions of Rebel troops, including Kikks’ company is sent down to Cybertron. The ship lands and the two battalions follow Leia into Iacon. When they arrive, it is quiet.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kikks says

"A bad feeling about what?" a mysterious voice asked

Then giant robots begin to reveal themselves from there hiding places. The Rebels look around as vehicles begin to transform into giant robots. The Dinobots run out and transform back into their robot modes. The Rebels get surrounded. Then the robots break apart so a red and blue vehicle can drive through. It begins to transform.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Leia steps forward and Optimus kneels.

"I am Leia Organa, and on behalf of the Rebel Alliance. We're here to help."


	16. The Battle of Iacon

After Princess Leia met Optimus Prime, they both went inside the capitol building of Iacon. Kikks and the rest of the Rebels took some time to get to know their new comrades.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a group of freedom fighters called the Galactic Rebel Alliance, trying to stop a tyrannical faction called the Empire from taking over the galaxy." Bulkhead said

"Yep." Gregor said

"Pretty much." Kikks said

"Looks like we have something in common." Wheeljack said

"What's your name?" Bulkhead asked

"Kikks."

Before Bulkhead could speak Darman pushed passed a group of Rebels.

"You may have conned your way out of trouble with Captain Solo, but not with me. I'll be watching you Kikks." Darman said

"Cry me a river Darman. Just because you wear a Special Forces patch doesn't mean you can bully people." Kikks said

Darman turns and walks off angrily.

"I take it there is bad blood between you and Darman?" Bulkhead asked

"Yeah, for whatever reason he hates my brother's and I ever since we arrived in the Rebellion." Kikks said

"Don't worry, if he ever messes with you guys again, we got your back." Bulkhead said pointing to himself and the Wreckers

An alarm begins to blare throughout Iacon. Dozens of Autobot and Rebels soldiers rush to the city wall. Kikks and Twilight Company take up defensive positions. Optimus walks up beside Kikks and his squad.

"This isn't good." Optimus said

"What?" Kikks asked

"Megatron is leading a final assault on Iacon. This is his push to wipe us out." Optimus said

On the other side of the battlefield Megatron stands in front of the wall.

"Decepticons, today we put an end to the Autobots. Today we claim what is rightfully ours!" Megatron yells

The Decepticon troops scream their battle cry.

"Decepticons tanks, bring down that wall." Megatron yells

The tanks roll forward and begin to shell the wall.

Optimus turns and addresses the troops.

"Autobots, Rebels. I know currently our situation is dire. Megatron and his Decepticons seek to take the last beacon of hope on Cybertron. I ask all of you to set aside any differences you may have and band together! Show Megatron we will protect our world and others from his tyranny." Optimus says

"Come together!" Kikks yells

"Yes, everyone come together right now!" Optimus yells 

The soldiers cheer just as the wall bursts open. 

"Open fire!" Ultra Magnus yells

Autobots and Rebels open fire at the Decepticon soldiers cutting them down one by one. Decepticon tanks roll in and the Autobots and Rebels are forced to fallback. They fallback just beyond the F.O.B.

"I don't know how much more we can take." Logan said

"Buck, Roach you're with me." Kikks said

The Rebel and Autobot soldiers dig in deep and wait for the Decepticons to turn the corner. Kikks and his team hide in a building with a busted wall. The marching of Decepticon troops rumble the ground. A Decepticon looks through a wall and Kikks fires his rifle. The other Autobots and Rebels break from cover and the fighting continues. Kikks and his team run out of the building toward the F.O.B. Bulkhead picks up a Decepticon and slams him into the ground. Jetfire strafes the area killing many of the Decepticon soldiers. Kikks and his squad make it back to the F.O.B where Darman and his team are guarding the princess.

"Let them through captain." Leia said

"Ma'am what is the status of air support?" Kikks asked

"In the green." Leia said

Kikks looks at Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm going to give you an opening to Megatron." Kikks said

Optimus transforms into his vehicle mode.

"On your move sergeant." Optimus said

Kikks grabs the radio.

"Rover Joe, Rover Joe requesting air support." Kikks said

"Copy that, this is Thunder Leader. What are the coordinates?" 

"Coordinates: 1-2-1-5-1-7"

"Roger that, danger close." Thunder leader said

An assortment of Y-wings and X-wings fighters fly toward Iacon. The X-wings fire their cannons and the Y-wings drop their ion bombs on the enemies below.

"Great job guys. Those creeps have been 'Thunderstruck'." Thunder leader said leading his squadron back into space

Kikks sees a clear opening to Megatron.

"Now Optimus!" Kikks said

Optimus drives straight through the battlefield and up to Megatron. He transforms and the two clashes.

"I don't know how you've survived this long, but we will win." Megatron says

"Stick it in neutral Megatron." Optimus said

At the F.O.B Darman grabs a rocket and aims it at Megatron.

"Don't do it." Kikks said

"Why?" Darman asked

"That building could collapse." Kikks said

"I'd listen to him sir." Drax said

Darman pulls out his pistol and shoots his two squad members.

"Darman!" Kikks and his squad yell

"You turned them against me." Darman said pulling the trigger

The rocket fires directly at Megatron who hits it into the building. The structure begins to tip forward.

"All units take cover!" Leia yells

Kikks punches Darman and a cloud of dust washes over Iacon. Kikks covers his face. When he finally looked up, he couldn't see anything in front of him.

"Buck, Roach!" Kikks called out

Kikks trips on a piece of metal. It begins to glow and build up around Kikks. He stands up and is now about the size of an Autobot soldier. He looks around in the armor. He is blasted back by an unknown figure.

"I am Air Commander Starscream, that armor is mine."

Kikks lays there motionless and Starscream walks up.

"Weaker than I thought. But soon the armor of Solus Prime will be mine and the Decepticons will have a new lead--" before Starscream can finish Kikks grabs Starscream’s leg and slams him repeatedly on the ground

Kikks then takes Starscream and throws him across the battlefield. Kikks picks up a small datapad Starscream dropped. He picks the pad up and puts it in a slot in the armor. Kikks notices Optimus's ax stuck in some debris. He walks up to it and pulls it out of the debris. The symbols on the ax begins to glow red. What’s left of the building begins to shake. A large symbol on the floor opens and 12 ancient Cybertronian transformers climb out. They walk up to Kikks and kneel.

"We are the Knights of Iacon. We have been summoned by the Battle ax of Prime." Stormreign said 

They stand up and look at Kikks.

"I am not a Prime. But as we speak there are good people and transformers dying. You call yourselves the 'Knights of Iacon', then live up to that namesake and help us." Kikks said

The Knights look at each other.

"Guardian Knights transform." Stormreign said

The 11 ancient transforms combine into a massive 3 headed metal dragon. Stormreign looks at Kikks.

"Together we form Dragonstorm. The dragon is yours to command." Stormreign said combining as the last piece of Dragonstorm

Kikks sits on one of Dragonstorm's necks

"Let's win this battle." Kikks said

Dragonstorm roars and spreads his wings to fly. On the dust filled battlefield the Autobots and Rebels continue to fight.

"How are we supposed to hit anything?" Bulkhead asked

"Keep firing." Logan said

"We need to clear this dust." Kikks said

Dragonstorm creates a gust of wind that pushes the dust away. Dragonstorm roars which echoes throughout Iacon.

"What is that?" Gregor asked

"The Knights of Iacon." Ultra Magnus said

X-wing fighters fly next to Dragonstorm. Kikks activates his comlink.

"Commander Skywalker." Kikks says

"Kikks, what are you doing on that thing?" Luke asked

"Never mind that, follow the dragon. When he breaths fire you fire too." Kikks said

"Copy, Rogue squadron will back you up." Luke said

Dragonstorm fly's low and breaths fire on the Decepticon. The X-wings open fire. Massive explosions are seen down below. Kikks jumps off Dragonstorm and begins a free fall. Decepticons corner the Wreckers and Kikks' brothers.

"It's been an honor Twilight Company." Ultra Magnus said

Kikks lands on one Decepticon. Throws the ax into another. He punches through the chest of the last one. He grabs the ax.

"Let's move." Kikks says

"Follow him." Ultra Magnus said

Kikks jumps on top of Grimlock in t-rex mode.

"We have to save Optimus." Kikks said

Grimlock roars and the other Autobots form up. Kikks rallies the other Autobot and Rebels.

"Everyone, this battle is ending. Just beyond this barrier is Optimus Prime and the rest of the Decepticons. We must save him. We will win for freedom, for the Autobots, for the Rebels! For IACON!" Kikks yells raising the ax and Grimlock breathing fire

Dragonstorm lands and decombines. Stormreign pulls out his sword.

"For all transformers." Stormreign says

On the other side of the barrier Demolisher and Barricade drag Optimus over to Megatron.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Megatron says

"Lord Megatron, losses are at 75 percent. Recommend a retreat." Soundwave says

"Not when I'm so close." Megatron said

"Even if you destroy me Megatron--there will always be others to rise against your tyranny!" Optimus said

"Then I will destroy all who oppose me." Megatron yells

Megatron goes to swing down his mace when the Autobots and Rebels charge through the barrier led by Kikks riding Grimlock.

"CHARGE!" Kikks yelled

Kikks jumps off Grimlock and hits Megatron in the side with the ax. He kicks Megatron in the face and twists Megatron's arm to aim his fusion cannon in his face. Kikks pulls the trigger and blows half of Megatron's face off. He picks Megatron up and throws him across the battlefield. Kikks helps Optimus to his feet.

"Back to back!" Kikks yells

"Two coming my way." Optimus said

Kikks throws the ax over his head to Optimus. Optimus swings the ax and decapitates the two Decepticons.

"Optimus!" Kikks yells

Optimus throws the ax over his head to Kikks. Kikks rams the ax through a Decepticon.

"Decepticons, retreat." Megatron yells

The rest of the Decepticon legion retreats from Iacon,

"What just happened?" Kikks asked

"We won the battle." Optimus said

The troops cheer as they watch the Decepticons retreat. Kikks gives the ax back to Optimus and gets out of the armor. He walks around looking for his squad. He finds Logan, Gregor, Checkman, Buck, and Roach sitting on a dead Decepticon passing around a bottle of ale. He joins them and celebrates their victory.

3 hours later

The remaining Autobot and Rebels gather at the F.O.B.

"Autobots, with the help of our new allies we have struck a major blow to Megatron and his forces. We have lost many here today. Without sacrifice, there can be no victory. Their sacrifices will not be in vein. Princess Leia, as a sign of gratitude we are giving you the sacred Covenant of Primus." Optimus said

"Thank you, Optimus. We appreciate this. Unfortunately, we don't have anything to give you." Leia said

"You don't need to give us anything." Optimus said

"Wait, wait." Kikks yells

Kikks runs up to Optimus with the datapad Starscream dropped.

"I found this after fighting a 'con named Starscream." Kikks said

Optimus takes the pad and inserts it into the side of his head.

"By Primus... these are locations to energon caches around Cybertron! This is the key to winning the war! One of these caches is located near at the Sea of Rust." Optimus said

"I'd say things just got interesting." Kikks said

"Thank you Kikks." Optimus said

Kikks salutes Optimus

"Autobots and Rebels, prepare to move out." Leia said

Kikks walks over to a body bag and unzips it. Inside is the lifeless body of Darman. Kikks shakes his head in disgust. He pries something out of Darman's hand.

"Princess, princess!" Kikks yells

"What is it Kikks?" Leia asked

Kikks hold up Darman's activated long range Rebel transponder.

"It's a good bet the Empire will find us now." Kikks said

"Let's hope not." Leia said

Kikks is called over to his company

"Orders from the captain." Logan said

"Logan and I are being stationed here at Iacon. Checkman, Buck, and Roach are being sent to guard something called the 'Ark'. Kikks you're being stationed at some place called Omega Base." Gregor said

They huddle up.

"How 'bout one last picture of us together?" Checkman asked

They take the picture and part ways

"Welcome honorary Wrecker." Bulkhead said picking Kikks up and placing him on his shoulder

"You stationed at Omega Base too?" Kikks asked

"Yep, we're gonna have a great time." Bulkhead said 


	17. Epilogue

In space a small fleet of Rebel Alliance ships are destroyed by a massive Imperial fleet. Darth Vader stands on the bridge of the Executor looking at the destroyed fleet. His ominous breathing echoes throughout the bridge.

"Lord Vader, we are picking up a long-range Rebel transponder." a bridge officer said

"Where?" Vader asked still facing the window

"The location is unknown--but at lightspeed we could be there in 2 weeks." the bridge officer said

"Prepare the fleet for lightspeed." Vader said

"Yes, my lord." the bridge officer said

Darth Vader watches the Imperial Fleet thrust into lightspeed toward their destination.

**1 month later- 15 minutes before the events of _Star Wars: Episode II: The Galactic Civil Prime Wars_**

"Clear the way!" Bulkhead yelled

Bulkhead and Kikks sprint through Omega Base trying to get to the command center.

"Hurry up Kikks." Bulkhead said

"You try running with a busted Imperial probe droid." Kikks said

They run into the command center and up to General Rieekan.

"General Rieekan sir. Bulkhead and I found this while on patrol." Kikks said throwing the broken probe on the ground

"Look like we'll have to start the evacuation. I want you two on the front to support the troops. You're the best fighters we've got." Rieekan said

The two salute the General and run off.

"Get me contact with Optimus Prime." Rieekan said

**Kikks' story does continue in _Star Wars: Episode II: The Galactic Civil Prime Wars_**


End file.
